


Anybody Order Pizza? (With Pineapples of course)

by JustWestofNowhere



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustWestofNowhere/pseuds/JustWestofNowhere
Summary: Carlton gets stuck at the station, unfortunately leading to him having to postpone a date with Shawn.
Relationships: Carlton Lassiter/Shawn Spencer
Comments: 10
Kudos: 158





	Anybody Order Pizza? (With Pineapples of course)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever and of course it had to be Shassie.
> 
> Also, a thank you to my wonderful friend for reading and always encouraging me.

Lassiter is annoyed. Mainly because he got shoved with a mountain of paperwork that wasn’t even his, but also because now he has to stay way later than he planned and he has to cancel his date. Which, he should have seen coming anyway because the subject of his date has been annoying him since the day they met. Maybe he shouldn’t have asked him out in the first place, but Shawn was in the station rambling about lord knows what and Lassiter realized that he wasn’t annoyed, no, he was more fond exasperation than annoyed. And before he could stop himself he’d blurted out the question. Shawn had stopped talking and he looked at Lassiter, staring at his face probably trying to decipher the lie. When he found nothing but the sincerity there, he had grinned, brighter than he ever had and Lassiter felt his stomach twist at the sight. Lassiter sighs and texts Shawn, letting him know that he’s stuck at work and they would have to postpone. He doesn’t get a reply and he worries that he’s ruined any chance he may have had.

Lassiter finally finishes his work at around midnight, he packs up and makes the short drive back to his house. He frowns when he pulls in, there’s a light on in his living room that he knows for a fact he didn’t leave on. He gets out of his car and shuts the door quietly, he pulls out his gun from his ankle holster and makes his way inside. It’s quiet at first but then he notices the sounds of someone moving about his kitchen. He frowns when the pleasant smell of pizza wafts to his nose. He makes his way to the kitchen and pokes his head around the wall, Shawn is standing there, making the table up and putting the pizza box in the middle. 

Lassiter smiles, softly. “Spencer, what are you doing here?” 

Shawn jumps, turning at Lassiter’s voice. A grin slowly spreads across his face, “You couldn’t make it to our date, Lassie Face, so I brought our date to you.” 

Lassiter is overcome with emotion and before he knows it, he has swooped Shawn into his arms, hugging him. 

“Thank you, Shawn.” 

Shawn tenses at first before melting into the hug, squeezing the detective and burying his face in the crook of his neck. 

“I’ve been waiting too long for this date for it to be ruined by some stupid paperwork” Shawn whispers. 

Lassiter finally pulls away, albeit slowly, and makes his way to the table. Shawn follows and they sit to eat, playfully arguing about the fact that Shawn ordered pineapple on the pizza. 

The meal goes by too quickly for Lassiter’s liking, they actually talk, Shawn gets lost in his rambles a few times but it wouldn’t be Shawn if he didn’t. It’s almost 2 in the morning before they get up to clean the mess. They work in tandem, like they’ve been doing it for years, Shawn cleans up the pizza while Lassiter starts the dishes. Once the mess is cleaned up, Lassiter leans against the counter and Shawn sidles up next to him before he moves right into his arms. Lassiter lets out a surprised laugh before he wraps his arms around Shawn’s back, holding him close. 

“I didn’t expect you to be so cuddly, Spencer.” Lassiter whispers, his head leaning against Shawn’s. Shawn huffs, borrowing closer. 

“I just had a good time tonight and I've been waiting for this for years, Lassafrass, I think I deserve a cuddle.” Shawn says, sounding petulant. 

Lassiter’s heart squeezes and he pulls Shawn closer. Carlton had no idea that Shawn had felt any way towards him that could be described as romantic, but now that he knows, he’s never letting him go. 

“Of course, your highness can have all the cuddles he wants” Lassiter says, his voice playfully mocking. 

Shawn scoffs, indignant. Carlton looks down at him, a soft smile on his lips, Shawn’s pulled away just enough to look back. 

“I’m sorry it took me so long to realize, Shawn.” Lassiter says, his voice barely above a whisper. 

Shawn smiles, soft and warm before he leans up and kisses Lassiter, pouring all of his love into it. Lassiter gasps softly, shocked by the sudden action, before he kisses back, his heart feels like it’s going to explode out of his chest. Shawn still has that soft smile on his lips when he pulls back. 

“At least you’ve figured it out now.” Shawn says, his whole face looks delighted. 

Lassiter smiles back, holding Shawn close again, he thinks that maybe this could be the start of the rest of his life. 

  
  



End file.
